Mi deber es protegerlos
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Sin hogar, sin familia, quedarse con nada.A Elizabetha, el incendio le había quitado todo,pero igual le dio su nuevo todo.Ya no sería débil. Ella se volvería alguien fuerte, y así proteger a quienes más la necesitaban y quienes ella más quería. Su familia, su amado, su hogar. Les ayudaría a encontrar sus "Felices para siempre" y a encontrar el suyo propio. AusHun/GerIta/Spamano etc
1. Chapter 1

**Mi deber es protegerlos**

* * *

1.- El fin, da inicio al comienzo.

Había rojo por todas partes, y el negro calcinaba a las personas, que estaban tiradas en el piso. Aquellas que no lograron salvarse. El calor era insoportable, y su cuerpo entero ardía.

-¡Mamá!-gritó desesperada, su garganta dolía, había estado horas gritando y nadie respondía.- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

A pesar de todo, no paraba de gritar, entre las personas, que ya no gritaban, y ya no corrían.

En el suelo, sin moverse, su piel destrozada y quemada, podía ver la carne moverse, aún en los cuerpos más frescos de su alrededor.

Ya no tenía sentido gritar, sabía que nadie le iba a responder.

Las llamas habían devorado todo. Su casa, su ropa, su familia…Ya no le quedaba nada.

Se dejó caer, en sus rodillas, no importándole que se estuvieran raspando, abriendo aún más las heridas, tanto viejas, como recientes. Las quemaduras le dolían, y sus pies, ardían del cansancio y el calor de la tierra. Sin familia, y sin hogar, ya nada tenía sentido.

Las imágenes de aquellos días tan agradables y pacíficos, pasaron por su mente, mientras su cara se llenaba de lágrimas.

-Mi familia…-murmuró abrazándose, buscando un poco de consuelo.-Ya no tengo… ¿Por qué fui tan tonta?

-¡Feliciano!-una voz gritó, llamando su atención.-¡Feliciano! ¡Estupido! ¿Dónde estas?

Alzó la cabeza lentamente, solo para ver una capa ligera de cenizas cubrir su vista. La voz del chico. Bastante aguda, por lo que sería penas un niño.

"No…"pensó, y aún con el dolor, se puso de pie. "No dejare…Que otro inocente muera, si puedo hacer algo al respecto. "

Los pies descalzos, sobre la tierra hirviendo, cabello carcomido por el fuego y enredado, su cuerpo envuelto en tierra y cenizas.

-¡Niño!-gritó acercándose a él tan rápido como pudo. -¡No es seguro! ¡Vámonos!

El chico la miró con enojo y se apartó.

-¡No me voy de aquí sin Feliciano!

Sujetó los hombros del niño y lo miró a los ojos.

-Hay que irnos.-dijo con una voz amale, pero firme.-No es seguro que te quedes aquí.

El niño estaba asustado, lo podía ver en sus ojos, cuya pupila estaba haciéndose más pequeña conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero también, pudo ver lo determinado que estaba, a no irse de ahí, sin ese tal Feliciano.

-¡Hermano!-una voz gritó a lo mejor, llamando la atención de ambos

-¡Feliciano!- El chico volvió a gritar, buscando de dónde provenía.-¡Responde!

-¡Hermano! ¡Estoy aquí!

-¡Estúpido! ¡Voy para allá!

Pero antes de poder correr, ella lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-gritó-¡Tengo que ir por mi hermano!

-Lo sé.-dijo ella con una sonrisa. –Pero es peligroso…Seguramente ha de estar muy herido. Tú ve por ayuda. Debe de haber un doctor el en pueblo cercano, yo iré por tu hermano.

-¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Estas herida!

-Precisamente por eso necesitamos un doctor…ve por uno…Prometo llevar a tu hermano.

Sin dejarlo decir más, empezó a correr, ignorando como el chico gritaba, directo a la casa donde provenían los gritos.

Enfrente de la puerta, todo le dolía. Su cuerpo se quemaba y estaba cansada.

Empujo la puerta, solo para darse cuenta que estaba cerrada.

-Perfecto.-suspiró enojada. -¡Hey niño!

-¿Quién eres?-respondió la voz, y alivio la inundó al saber que el niño estaba bien.

-¡Estoy aquí para ayudarte! Me mandó tu hermano-gritó de regreso.- ¿Dónde estás?

-E-enfrente de la puerta…Pero no puedo abrirla…y Nonno no contesta….

La tristeza en la voz del niño, le hizo suponer lo peor.

-Tranquilo…-llamó con dulzura.-Yo te ayudare. Aléjate tantito de la puerta, intentaré abrirla.

Escuchó unos pasitos y suspiró.

Colocó sus manos ampolladas, contra la puerta y empujo.

Sus brazos empezaron a temblar, y gimió del dolor, al tiempo que sus manso se resbalaban de la puerta.

"No…"pensó colocando sus manos enfrente suyo, un pie adelante y otro atrás. "Yo no voy a ser débil…Nunca más. ¡Yo seré la más fuerte de todas!"

Pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y una pequeña grieta se formó en ella.

" . . .¡Fuerte!"

Dos. Tres. Cuatro patadas más y un hueco se formó en la puerta.

Se arrodillo y con sus manos, terminó de destrozar el hueco, sin importarle las astillas de la puerta de madera, clavándose en sus manos, dejando un pequeño espacio para que el niño pudiera salir.

-¡Ven!-gritó, metiendo la mano en el hueco.- ¡Te llevaré con tu hermano!

El niño tomó su mano, y al sentirla, tan cálida y suave, la jaló a sí misma, tomando al niño entre sus brazos y echando a correr, fuera del pueblo.

-Ve~…Tengo mucho miedo…

El niño estaba llorando. No le agradaba verlo así, así que decidió tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes…-dijo tratando de seguir respirado, mientras corría en por entre el humo y la cenizas.-¡Yo voy a protegerte! No estarás solo, tu hermano aún está bien, así que no te preocupes.

Tan pronto el humo se difuminó y las llamas fueron dejadas atrás, el niño se tranquilizó.

-¡Feliciano!- El niño de antes llamó a lo lejos, y suspiró.

-Parece ser que te buscan.-dijo con una sonrisa. Corrió, dando lo mejor de sí para no desmayarse, hacia el chico, a su lado un doctor los miraba preocupado.

Dejó al niño en el suelo con cuidado y se tiró al piso agotada. Todo se empezó a poner borroso y empezó a sentir el cansancio y el dolor, de todo lo que había pasado. Gimió en agonía pura.

-Señorita…-el hermano de Feliciano murmuró, acercándose a ella.-Muchas gracias…Por salvar a mi hermano.

Ella sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, mi pequeño…Me alegra que estén bien.

Cerró los ojos al ver un blanco muy fuerte, y perdió la conciencia.

-¡No puedes hacernos esto!

La voz del niño la despertó.

Estaba en una casa desconocida, en una cama que no era suya.

Estaba vendada, en diferentes partes de su cuerpo y todo le dolía.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, incorporándose de la cama.

El chico, la miró desesperado, mientras el doctor que estaba enfrente de él solo suspiraba.

-No puedo seguir atendiéndolos, si no tienen dinero. Tanto Feliciano, como la chica han sufrido mucho…Es mucho dinero que gastar en alguien que no me puede pagar.

-¡Le digo que sí tenemos dinero! ¡Nonno tenía una casa y ahí había dinero! ¡Cure a Feliciano y a la señorita y se lo traeré!

-No puedo confiar en la palabra de un niño…

-¿Qué tal en la mía?-dijo tranquila.

El doctor la miró confundido.

Acarició su anillo, y casi se sintió mal por pensar en dárselo, pero luego recordó que solo eran cosas materiales

-Este colgante…Lo saque de una casa en durante el incendio…-dijo quitándoselo y mostrándoselo al doctor. –Está hecho de diamantes y zafiros. Muy valioso…busque una casa de empeño y véndalo…tráigame el dinero y con eso le pagaremos.

El doctor se quedó pasmado, al igual que el niño.

Se quitó su colgante y se lo entregó al doctor, quien salió de la habitación en silencio.

-No te lo encontraste…-susurro el niño, mirándola a los ojos.

-No…-susurró ella, con melancolía.-Pero eso no importa. Igual lo iba a tener que vender, si quería sobrevivir aquí…

-Estas haciendo mucho por nosotros, señorita…-dijo el niño. -¿Por qué?

Se encogió los hombros.

-Mi familia está muerta, no me queda mucho más, que un nombre y apellido, que no me merezco…Mis heridas son muy graves, no voy a vivir mucho tiempo…Quiero hacer con mi vida algo que valga la pena.

-Vas a vivir.-declaró el niño.-No me importa lo que cueste. No te dejaré morir, ni a ti ni a mi hermano.

La chica sonrió.

-Eso me alegra…

-¿Hermano? –una voz llamó.-¿Señorita?

-Pasa, pasa, Feliciano.-dijo ella alegre.

-Hermano…¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? –preguntó Feliciano.

-Estúpido…iremos a la casa de campo de abuelo y viviremos ahí. Conseguiré empleo y tu poras ayudar a que todo esté limpio.

-…¿Y la señorita? –preguntó, mirando a la chica.

Feliciano estaba herido igual, pero se veía menos lastimado que ella. Solo tenía dos o tres quemaduras en el cuerpo, pero a juzgar por su voz, el humor no le hizo nada bueno a su sistema respiratorio.

-Yo supongo que veré que hacer…Si salgó de este hospital, digo…

-Ve~, ¿No quieres vivir con nosotros?-preguntó alegre Feliciano, acercándose a la cama de la chica.

Ella rió.

-No creo que tu herman-

-Por mi está bien.-interrumpió.-Nos salvaste y nos estas pagando el hospital…Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

-¿Enserio puedo?...-preguntó sin poder ocultar su alegría.

-Claro.-dijo el niño extendiendo la mano.-Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas, y él es mi hermano, Feliciano Vargas…¿Y tú?

Ella sonrió.

-Mi nombre…es uno que no quiero mencionar. El día del incendio…quiero que mi antiguo nombre haya muerto con el resto de mi familia…Mi nombre era Erzsébet Héderváry, pero mi nombre actual, lo pueden elegir ustedes.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó emocionado Feliciano.

-Vaya, te gusta el drama…-dijo rodando los ojos Lovino.

-A ambas cosas puedo responder que sí.-dijo con una risa. –Eligan uno. Cualquiera.

-¡Ya sé!-dijo Feliciano. -¡Alessandra!

-No le queda.-dijo sin más Lovino. –Me gusta más Alexis.

-Tampoco le queda ese…-dijo Feliciano.-Pero, me agrada.

-Entonces, mi nombre ahora es Alexis.-dijo entre risas Alexis. Los niños eran muy divertidos.

-No solo Alexis. -dijo Lovino.-Tu nombre es Alessandra "Alexis" Vargas.

Alexis se paró de la cama, aún con sus heridas doliéndole, pero quería hacer eso formal.

-Desde hoy renunció a mi nombre de Erzsébet "Elizabetha" Héderváry , y aceptó el de nuevo de Alessandra "Alexis" Vargas, como hermana de Feliciano y Lovino Varga.-Se hincó en una rodilla, para quedar a su altura.-Prometo protegerlos con mi vida. Por qué ahora son mi familia.

Lovino rodó los ojos.

-Eres muy exagerada.

-Son formalidades.-dijo poniéndose de pie y encogiendo los hombros. –Pero son tediosas. Será de las pocas veces que lo haga, no te preocupes.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes? No te ves de nuestra edad.

-Tengo trece años, casi una adolescente.-dijo guiñando un ojo.-¿Y ustedes?

-Yo tengo once, y Feliciano tiene nueve.

-Bueno, pues nos queda un laaaargo camino por delante.-dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama. –Pero me alegra…-dijo bostezando.-Haber encontrado una nueva familia…

Feliciano se subió a la cama y se acurrucó al lado de Alexis.

-Ven acá igual tú, Lovino~-dijo Alexis, abriendo sus brazos. –No es agradable dormir solo.

Lovino suspiró, pero no sé negó. Trepo en la cama y abrazó a Feliciano, mientras Alessandra los abrazaba a ambos.

-Juró…-bostezó.-Que los protegeré con mi vida…

* * *

**N/A: No, enserio, ¿Dónde carajo salen tantas malditas ideas? Estoy escuchando una canción y de la nada empiezo a escribir y me para cuando me doy cuenta ya tengo el mendigo capítulo de una historia terminado.**

**Será una historia AusHun ****HunAus, **** Spamano y Gerita, alo mejor más adelante metó PruCan u otra pareja, pero por ahora, solo son esas. Aquí es más como algo introductorio, y primero me enfocaré en dejar en claro que Hungría enserio quiere proteger a sus "hermanos" No sé, me gusta la relación casi-hermano entre chico y chica sin llegar a ser romantica. Se me hace genial. Igual tengo el de Baja Frecuencia en el que Islandia y Liesdfghjkaohsd igual son bien unidos y beffitos, se protegen , incluso tienen sexo sin sentimientos, solo para dievrtirse, pero la verdad, Lili se queda con otra chica e Islandia con Hong Kong.**

**Lo único que si me alegra, es que tenga el tiempo y la inspiración para escribir. Es muy agradable y relajante. Enserio, algún día me gustaría convertirme en una escritora, tal vez no de un bestseller, pero sí que me conozcan y que mis libros, sean unos de esos que por alguna razón tienes, pero que no sabes como apreció ahí, pero sabes que es bueno, o algo por el estilo. **

**Esta historia, esta basada en reinos. **

**Más adelante les explicaré bien como esta todo el asunto (Cuando yo misma me de cuenta que carajos esta pasando en la historia) y les seguiré escribriendo.**

**Cambiando de tema, ¿Saben lo genial que es que una maravillosa escritora, que aprecias y te cae genial, te escriba un comentario en una de tus historias y te diga que le gusta como escribes? ¡ES GENIAL ¡ Ohisobel, es maravillosa, me fascino su historia de la nuestra es una tonta y ridícula comedia romántica, y cuando me voy dando cuenta que me escribió algo así de lindo, casi me derrito! **

**AMO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, dejen review o no. Si leyeron y les gusto, automáticamente me vana agradar, solo que obviamente no sabré si les gusta o no si no me dejan indicios de que les gusto. **

**Los reviews NUNCA están de más, y no tengan miedo , no muerdo. Bueno…Solo de cariño, pero es encima de ropa y no sacó sangre, y obvio si estas deacuerdo con eso…Es broma~**

**Bueno, ciao, bellas que tengan lindo día/tarde(noche, como sea tu zona horaria.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mi deber es protegerlos

* * *

2.-Adiós niña linda

Cortó su cabello, después de aquel incidente, pues las partes quemadas, no hacían mas que estorbar, a pesar de que Feliciano había insistido que su cabello era demasiado bonito como para ser cortado.

Nunca entendió la razón por la cual, a las personas parecía gustarles su cabello.

Ahora , tres años después del incidente, ya no llegaba hasta la cintura, si no a poco mas arriba del hombro, lo suficientemente largo, para hacerse una pequeña coleta.

No se arrepentía en lo absoluto, aun cuando Lovino le decía que debía ser y verse mas femenina, a Alexis no le importaba, de hecho , tener el cabello corto hacia ciertas cosas mas fáciles, entre ellas su nuevo trabajo.

Nada del otro mundo, simplemente un humilde trabajo, que una chica de quince años podía conseguir.

Ayudante de un pequeño restaurante.

-Mesa 1 y 2, Alexis.-dijo con una sonrisa Emma dándole los trastes de madera en la mano.- Y apúrate, primor.

Alexis asintió y de inmediato empezó a caminar a la mesa.

-Aquí tienen su pedido.-respondió con voz neutral a los chicos que estaban enfrente suyo y se dio la vuelta sin decir mas.

No era tonta.

Era una mujer de dieciséis años, tenia que ser cuidadosa con la clase de hombres que eran ellos. Por eso , precisamente, usaba los pantalones de hombre, en lugar de la falda.

-No deberías de portarte tan fríamente con ellos Alexis...-dijo Emma, preocupada.

-¿Acaso no veías como te desvestían con la mirada, Emma?-preguntó irritada.-Ese tipo de personas son de lo peor.

-Eres todo un caballero, Alexis...Lastima que no hayas nacido hombre...Hubieses sido el deseo de cualquier mujer. Y de hecho, lo eres, de varias.-dijo con un guiño.

Alexis se rió y revolvió los cabellos de Emma.

-Buen chiste, Emma. Nadie en su sano juicio querría salir conmigo." La marimacho Vargas."

-Eso es lo que tu dices...-suspiro Emma.- La verdad, dudo que te denominen así...Mas que una marimacho...Enserio te ves como hombre...

-Claro, Emma, elevame el autoestima.-dijo sarcásticamente Alexis, rodando los ojos.

-Sabes que es cierto...-Dijo Emma poniendo su codo en la barra de bebidas, y su cabeza en su mano.-Y si, realmente, te molestara eso, ya hubieras empezado a verte mas femenina.

Alexis se volvió a reír y tomo los otros dos pedidos.

-Me atrapaste. No me molesta ser masculina, de hecho me siento orgullosa...Así por lo menos puedo proteger a mis hermanitos.

Emma le sonrió, Alexis se la devolvió y se fue a dejar los pedidos a la mesa.

Alexis siguió trabajando, durante el resto del dia, en el restaurante de Emma, que en realidad no era de ella, si no de su hermano, pero era herencia familiar y el prefirió ir en busca de mejores formas de ganar dinero, que atender el restaurante, así que dejo a Emma 'Temporalmente a cargo' claro que de eso ya tenia mas de un año y Alexis dudaba que fuese 'temporalmente' sobre todo con lo mucho que Emma amaba el restaurante y como Abel amaba a su hermana.

-Faltan dos horas para que anochezca...Me debo ir Emma.-dijo Alexis quitándose el uniforme y cambiandose, igual en un pantalón y playera, que mas que de mujer, parecía de hombre.

-Claro, cariño.-respondió Emma desde la cocina.-Saluda a Feli y Lovi por mi.

-Por supuesto.-grito Alexis, saliendo del restaurante.

Camino por las calles de Besta con la cabeza alta. Nunca podía caminar con la cabeza baja, siendo mujer, si bajaba la mirada era mas probable que la viesen como débil y la atacaran.

Llego a su casa, cerca del centro de la ciudad que los acogió cuando su pueblo fue destruido.

-Ya llegue.-dijo entrando a ña casa, siendo Bienvenida por el delicioso aroma de pasta recién hecha.-Huele delicioso~ ¿Cual de mis hermosos ángeles cocino hoy?

-Lo hice yo, idiota.-respondió Lovino acercandose a la puerta.

-Lovino, no digas groserías, y menos a una mujer.

-No se las estoy diciendo a una mujer. Se las estoy diciendo a mi hermana, es mi diferente.

Alexis se rió y beso la frente de Lovino.

-Solo no olvides, nunca decirle una grosería o tratar descortésmente a las mujeres, ¿Ok?

-Si, señora.-Dijo en tono de burla Lovino.

-¡Bueno! Entonces a comer, llama a Feli y yo pondré la mesa.

Sacó los platos de la alacena y los puso en la mesita de té que tenían. Su casa nueva no era muy lujosa, era pequeña y le faltaban varias cosas, pero Alexis siempre hacia lo que podía para llevarles lo que alcanzaba con sus humildes cuatro monedas de oro.

-¡Alexis! ¡Alexis!-los golpes en la puerta la espantaron y rápidamente corrió a abrirla.

-¿Emma?-preguntó confundida, pero el terror en la cara de Emma le hizo suponer lo peor.

-Alexis...Besta...-sus respiración estaba entrecortada, seguramente había corrido muy rápido para avisarle.-...¡Triya le ha declarado la guerra a Besta!

La sangre de Alexis se congelo.

Habían cinco reinos.

Besta, Triya, Geopia, Sispa y Fugra.

Besta era su reino. El que la vio nacer, crecer, le había quitado todo y dado todo.

-Eso no es todo...-dijo Emma al borde de las lagrimas.-Todos los hombres, de 12 a 30 años deben ir a la guerra...Mañana vienen los soldados por todos...

Inconscientemente Alexis abrazo a su amiga.

Ambas necesitaban un abrazo.

Ambas iban a perder a sus hermanos, su familia.

-¿Alexis?-pregunto Lovino al ver a su hermana llorar.

-Lo siento Lovino...-dijo Alexis separándose de Emma.- Sabes...Mañana vendrán unos hombres a la ciudad y llevaran a algunas personas consigo...

-¿Y?-preguntó no agradandole a donde iba esa conversación.

-...Tienes que prometerme dos cosas Lovino...-dijo serie Alexis, haciendo que Lovino recordara aquel día en el que el fuego los quería tragar vivos. Lovino asintió.-La primera, tienes que obedecer todo lo que te voy a pedir que hagas, aunque sea raro o vergonzoso, ¿esta bien?-Volvió a asentir.-Y segunda y la mas...mas importante. Protege a tu hermano, con todo lo que puedas.

Lovino no estaba seguro de que es lo que estaba pasando así que asintió.

La cara de Alexis se suavizo.

-Eres buen chico, Lovino...-deposito un suave beso en la frente del chico.-Mañana iré a hacer algo y no regresare en algún tiempo...Emma les cuidara. Les dejare su ropa en la cama, no importa como te sientas al verla...Por favor, pontela y no salgas de la casa. Emma vendra y les dara de comer. Ve a la cama.

Lovino asintió, sin saber que decir, y se fue a la cama.

-No dejare que nadie me quite mi familia de nuevo...-dijo Alexis volteandose a Emma.- Hazme este favor y haré lo que quieras.

Emma le sonrío.

-Todo por una amiga.

-Necesito ropa de tu hermano, vendas y tus vestidos de cuando eras niña. Traeles comida tres veces al día. Iré a la guerra y volveré. Mis hermanos deben mantenerse ocultos. Aun son algo chicos, así que si se visten de chicas, nadie sospechara.

-Alexis...-dijo preocupada Emma.-No lo hagas...Podemos encontrar otra forma...

-Esta es la mejor forma...Mañana me despediré de los niños e iré a la guerra como chico. Si así ellos están a salvo...Estoy dispuesta a todo.


End file.
